Orthotic devices for the ankle joint of the type defined above are used in particular for treatment of sprained ligaments in the area of the ankle joint or after surgical procedures in the area of the ankle joint, in particular as part of an early functional treatment.
Regardless of the specific indication, accurate seating of the orthotic device for the ankle joint in a manner that is reproducible with the greatest possible precision is essential for optimum functioning of the orthotic device for the ankle joint. In addition, an orthotic device for the ankle joint should be as easy as possible for the patient himself to handle—in particular if it is used as part of an early functional therapy—to be able to achieve the greatest possible degree of acceptance and thus frequent use of the orthotic device for the ankle joint accordingly.